


Golden Shower

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros wants Sollux to shower him in fluids and whaddya know? It happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Shower

”You’re sthure you wanna do thisth tav?” Sollux hovers over Tavros as the other lays sprawled out on the floor. 

"Y-yeah I’m sure. I mean„, unless you, uh, don’t want to. I know i-it’s kinda, weird." 

Tavros is all kinds of cute when he stutters like that. He must be nervous but he seems like he really wants to do this and Sollux can’t help but comply.

"Alright, open up for me then." 

Tavros offers a small smile before closing his eyes and opening his mouth, tongue sticking out. Sollux takes a deep breath and exhales, relaxing his bladder as a trickle falls from him. Once there’s a steady stream, he aim’s for the taurus’s mouth and he squeaks in his throat before swallowing down.

Tavros closes his mouth every now and then to let out a pleasured moan and Sollux eyes the squirming in his pants. 

"Alright you ready for the nextht part? Remember you’re not allowed to touch"

Tavros nods eagerly and Sollux kneels next to him, stroking both writhing bulges quickly.

"You’re so fucking hot Sollux. I want you to cum all over me. Make me your pail. Ohhh how I want your bulges. Both of them in my nook at the same damn time. Yeah come on Sollux. Cum for me."

It’s astounding how one minute Tavros is fumbling over his words but when it comes to this type of thing, he a fucking master at weaving words together. Sollux cums with a shout and coats Tavros’s face with his honey colored material.

"Thank you, S-sollux"

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics. Not my best, honestly, but hey there it is.


End file.
